Timeline
redirect 编年史 Much of the following text comes from the timeline in Fallout Bible 0, written by Chris Avellone. Much of the information in Avellone's timeline comes from the original Fallout 1 timeline created by Brian Freyermuth and Scott Campbell, some post-FO1 stuff was laid out by Rob Hertenstein, and some dates were added by Chris Avellone himself. Additionally, this timeline includes all dates mentioned in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout 3 holodisks, in the dialogues, and in old design documents published in the Fallout Bible, as well as Van Buren design documents. This is probably the most complete Fallout timeline ever compiled. Note that the Fallout world is not our own, but it diverged from ours soon after World War II. So while it takes place in the future, it is not our future, but the future as imagined in 1950s science fiction. See: Divergence for more details. 1697 * Andrew Endicott is abducted by aliens from his home in Salem Village on May 17thAlien Captive Recorded Log 1 in Mothership Zeta. 1942 *Sierra Army Depot is erected. Its mission is to store and maintain a defensive supply of military ordnance. This mission continued until 1991. This is a real event, before the Fallout universe diverged from ours.Sierra Mission Statement holodisk in Fallout 2 1943 *The Los Alamos Nuclear Research and Development facility, codename: the Reservation, completes construction. Los Alamos becomes part of the research team for the Manhattan ProjectReservation design document for Van Buren. 1945 * World War II comes to an end. Shortly after this, the Fallout Universe begins to diverge from ours, at first in minor respects, then major. 1961 *May 5: Captain Carl Bell of the United States Space Agency (U.S.S.A.) became the first human in space. This claim is disputed by both the Soviet Union and China. Captain Bell's flight in Space Capsule Defiance 7 lasted twelve minutes and seven seconds, and made a full revolution around the Earth. Bell died when the capsule crashed on its return to Earth.Museum of Technology in Fallout 3 1969 * By this year, the United States is divided into thirteen commonwealths, each of which encompasses several states. The national flag is changed to reflect this and depicts thirteen stars - twelve in a circle and one in the middleThe Valiant 12 flag displayed in the Museum of Technology uses this flag design. The division of the United States into 13 commonwealths was first envisioned by Leonard Boyarsky during the development of the first Fallout.. *July 16: The Virgo II Lunar Lander Valiant 11 with U.S.S.A. astronauts Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen lands on the Moon. The astronauts become the first humans to walk on a celestial body other than Earth. *November 14: Virgo III Lander Valiant 12 lands on the Moon. 1992 *The mission of Sierra Army Depot is changed. It is now responsible for the demilitarization of stores of surplus ammunition that have been deemed unfit or obsolete for military purposes. This mission is to be overseen by the Industrial Operations Command (I.O.C.) in cooperation with the Environmental Protection Agency (E.P.A.), providing a greener, cleaner way to dispose of military ordnance. This mission continued until 2050. 2002 *West Tek is founded 2020 *The Delta IX rocket is commissioned by the U.S.S.A. The Delta IX rocket is the last of the manned rockets to the Moon. 2021 *Hubris Comics begins publishing comic books, one of their most popular is Grognak the Barbarian.Hubris Comics Press Release in Fallout 3 2034 *The Delta IX rocket is converted for U.S. military purposes. Crew and instrument sections are replaced with a nuclear warhead.Museum of Technology Computer in Fallout 3 says almost 15 years after 2020, which is interpreted as 14 years here. 2037 * The Mr. Handy series of robots is first brought to market as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics InternationalMr. Handy design document. 2039 * Prometheus Coal, a division of Poseidon Energy, opens a coal mine in central Utah. A small village opens up nearby. It is called Eagle RockBurham Springs design document for Van Buren * An early bug in Mr. Handy robots that caused interference in the operation of the multiple arms is fixed with a hardware update, with no major problems since then. 2040 *The Tibbets Prison is commandeered by the United States government in association with Vault-Tec and Poseidon Oil to tie into their Project Safehouse. On April 5, 2040, the Secretary of the Army makes the decision to build a new Disciplinary Barracks, with a capacity for 456 inmates. A cost ceiling of $363 million in allocated construction dollars is set. The target budget year for funding this project is fiscal year 2041. Construction begins in the Fall of 2042, with completion projected for the Fall of the year 2045Tibbets Prison design document for Van Buren. 2041 *Doctor Morrison Rand was abducted by aliens when he was leaving the campus of Banfield College in Humboldt, Oregon some time after 10:00 p.m., on August 16, 2041. 2042 *A major earthquake takes place in Mexico City. The Mr. Handy general construction robot becomes the leader in sales in Mexico. *July: discussions with Vault-Tec to determine space and functional requirements for the new Tibbets facility. *September 3: the Combined Arms Center Commander is given a decision brief of the USDB project, and selects one of three design options for further development. He also requests the Corps of Engineers to research an alternate location for the placement of this facility, since the geological evaluation of the site adjacent to the Trustee Unit revealed unsuitable subsurface conditions. Discussions involving the possible movement of the prison and relocation projects are also discussed, leading to the eventual three-rail system. 2044 * Nuka-Cola is invented by John Caleb-BradbertonSierra Petrovita's dialogue in Fallout 3. * The Great Passion Fruit Famine hits America. People actually notice the taste difference in Nuka-Cola when the flavor was changed. * The X277 Viper Magnetic Rail Cannon developed for the U.S. Military by West-Tek is deemed too costly to produce on a mass scale and abandoned. 2050 * The mission of Sierra Army Depot is changed again. It is refurbished with the latest in technology and is from now on used as a secret research installation for developing and testing robotic, biological and conventional weapons until 2076. 2051 * Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military enters Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border at Mexico's expense.Mentioned in the Fallout Bible 0 timeline * The N99 10mm Pistol becomes standard issue military sidearm following the phase out of the N80. 2052 * A television documentary into the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brings the oil shortage into the American households, and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs. * April: The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins. * May - July: The United Nations, already suffering, begins to collapse. In a series of heated debates, many nations withdraw from the organization as the U.N. tries to keep the peace.This information comes from Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible timeline. According to the Sierra Depot GNN Transcript holodisk, which Avellone discards as non-canon, as it was supposedly modified by the Sierra Army Depot soldiers, the UN still existed in 2074 * July 27: The United Nations is officially disbanded.Capitol Post article in Fallout 3 * The United States closes its borders to the flood of immigrantsVault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure timeline. * The last manned mission to the Moon occurs. * The widely known Nuka-Cola’s Dazzling Blue bottle color was adopted as standard after market research programs indicated that the blue color was the favorite in 86 people out of a hundred polled.Sierra Petrovita's dialogue in Fallout 3 2053 * The socially transmitted "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. The United States closes its borders and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors persist that it is a genetically engineered weaponThe event is mentioned by ZAX in Fallout, while the date is only mentioned in the Fallout Bible timeline. * ZAX 1.0 goes on-line, developed by Vault-Tec. Initially a prototype of some of the systems designed to govern the vaults, it is given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the military for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2 is constructed for West Tek (below)Mentioned in a conversation with ZAX in Fallout. * December: Like an exclamation mark on the end of a very bad year, a terrorist nuclear weapon destroys Tel Aviv. 2054 * January: Limited nuclear exchange in the Middle East raises fears throughout the world. * In light of the Euro-Middle Eastern conflict and the plague scare, the United States officially sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. Construction begins late in 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology. 2055 *The West Tek Research Facility starts working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as Power Infantry Armor and laser research *ZAX 1.2 is brought in to regulate conditions in West Tek. It is not part of the Vault-Tec preservation software, so it does not have any orders to protect humanity after the bombs fall. In the meantime, it calmly calculates data and plays chess with the scientists. Many scientists claim that ZAX is a "big ol' cheater" and draws the game out too much for a computer of his considerable abilities. 2057 *February: United States government removes Grand Canyon's protected status as a national parkTour bot dialogue file from Van Buren. *May: Uranium mining begins in Grand Canyon. Grand Canyon closed indefinitely. 2059 *The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions in the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline. * The first artificial intelligence is born. Limited by memory constraints, its expansion is rapidly halted. The discovery paves the way for future A.I. research in laboratories throughout the United States. 2060 * Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured, but factories can only make limited amounts while conserving fuel. The U.S. economy teeters on bankruptcy. Pressure on fusion research increases. * The Euro-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run dry. There is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced almost to ruin. * The European Commonwealth dissolves into quarreling nation states, fighting over the remaining resourcesMentioned in the Fallout intro, the date given only in the Fallout Bible timeline. 2061 * March: Construction of Vault 108 beginsVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. 2062 * May: Construction of Vault 92 beginsVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. *Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia. *Many Mormon congregations come together to purchase places in Vault 70, located in Salt Lake City, UtahNew Canaan design document for Van Buren. *U.F.O. codenamed "Paladine" crashed just north of Hagerstown, Maryland. Could not be recovered. 2063 * August: The construction of most Vaults completed, except for Vault 13, whose construction finally gets off the ground...heralding a development cycle that seems plagued with problems. Drills begin in the other cities with completed Vaults, but the increasing frequency of the drills has a "cry wolf" effect, and the turnouts for drills trickle off as the years go onMentioned in the Fallout manual. *Dr. Willem Clark, a top nuclear physicist in his day, is put in charge of all scientific endeavors at the Reservation. Colonel Green, a career soldier in the U.S. army, is put in charge of security. 2064 * March: Construction of Vault 106 beginsVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. 2065 * February: Construction of Vault 76 beginsVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. * April 14: M.A.R.Go.T. enters serviceM.A.R.Go.T.'s dialogue in Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. * June: Due to enormous demands for electricity from a 17+ million population, a nuclear reactor in New York City goes supercritical during the summer of this year, almost causing a meltdown. The near meltdown brings into effect power rationing, and the term "Hot Summer" is used to refer to the New York incident. * August: Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: Power Armor. * 2065 - 2067: Power Armor research grows and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. *The Reservation is given orders to research and produce nuclear missiles that can be fired from an orbiting space platform. 2066 * May: Construction of Vault 87 beginsVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. * Spring: As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. Unwilling to export oil to China, talks between the United States and China break down. * Summer: Adding further insult to the Sino-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general U.S. infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power. * Winter: In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground.Briefly mentioned in the Fallout Intro with no date. Date is mentioned only in the Fallout Bible timelineThis date for the Chinese invasion of Alaska comes from Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible timeline. According to the Sierra Depot GNN Transcript holodisk, which Avellone discards as non-canon, as it was supposedly modified by the Sierra Army Depot soldiers, this happened on October 10, 2077 * Winter: As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. American and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and U.S. troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2076Briefly mentioned in the Fallout Intro with no date. Date is mentioned only in the Fallout Bible timeline *The U.S. Navy Missile Cruiser U.S.S. Ebon Atoll is accidentally sunk by the U.S. Navy Submarine U.S.S. Interference during the Anchorage Campaign. The Interference mistook the Ebon Atoll for an enemy vessel and shot it with a nuclear torpedo killing all on board. It is one of the worst U.S. Navy disasters since World War II. *Resource rationing in Denver causes riots. Midwest U.S.A. and Mexico start having food shortages and can't supply Denver with the food it needs. Food riots occur. National Guard called inDenver design document for Van Buren. *With more important things to spend their money on, Poseidon Energy closes the inefficient and dangerous Eagle Rock mine complex and sells it to the U.S. government. 2067 * The first suit of T-45d Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordnance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States. *Senator Todd Peterson decides to build a secret bunker to house himself and his family should war break out. Senator Peterson is a wealthy man in his own right, but lacks the funds necessary for such a project. Through secret dealings with Poseidon Oil and a covert branch of the government known as the Enclave, the final funding for the project is attained. A construction site is chosen in southern Colorado and work begins. * By this year, a Nuka-Cola machine can be found on almost every street in America. 2068 * May: Construction of Vault 92 endsVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. * November: Construction of Vault 112 beginsVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. 2069 * Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the U.S. draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard. * March: Vault 13 is finally completed - it is the last of the Vaults on the West CoastIt is originally said to be the last one, but later ones are seen in Fallout 3, and drills begin. Due to its late completion, the "cry wolf" effect that hurt the other Vaults is not as pronouncedMentioned in the Fallout manual. * October: Construction of Vault 76 endsVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. * December: Construction of Vault 106 and Vault 108 ends. Vault 108 was in construction for 8 years due to work stoppageVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. 2070 * The first of the Chryslus Motors fusion-driven cars are developed. Reassuringly big and American, the limited models carry a hefty price tag but are sold out within days. Many Chryslus plants have long since been converted into making military ordnance. 2071 * December: Construction of Vault 87 endsVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. 2072 * The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to finalise its annexation of Canada, which had already begun in 2067. * June 3: Canada fully annexed by U.S.A.Loading screen from Fallout 3. *Completed B.O.M.B. missiles are sent to different space centers around the U.S. so they can be carried into space and installed into the B.O.M.B. satellites. The process is slow, but it is being carried out fairly regularly. 2073 *August: The Ballistic Orbital Missile Base, or B.O.M.B.-001, is completed and partially functional (for security and maintenance bots) using a temporary onboard generator. The only thing the base needs are the manually inputted final launch instructions and codes, and the main power reactorBloomfield Space Center design document for Van Buren. * September 15: As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the WestTek research facility in Southern CaliforniaFEV Research holodisk in Fallout. 2074 *Negotiations between the U.S. and other world powers come to a dramatic end, with the President walking out of oil talks with the other world powers. After a much heated debate, the President stormed out of the meeting and declared that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively by the U.S. and the U.S. will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties. * Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply linesThis information comes from Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible timeline. According to the Sierra Depot GNN Transcript holodisk, which Avellone discards as non-canon, this happened on October 22, 2077. *Government decision makers order the dumping of radioactive waste into Eagle Rock's lower mines. Enclave politics help secure a contract for Poseidon Energy to develop and use their AGRICOLA mining robots in the operation of the dumping ground. Not surprisingly, the AGRICOLA lab turns out to be a pretty good bunker as well. * June: Construction of Vault 112 endsVault-Tec computer in Fallout 3. *July: The new Bloomfield Space Center completes construction. The facility’s first task is to complete the space rocket Hermes-13 to fly to B.O.M.B.-001 (originally slated for a Mars mission before new orders arrived). The mission: have the crew deliver and install the base’s main power reactor, manually enter final launch instructions, manual check for safety nets and protocols, and do a manual inspection of the station. 2075 * The Sierra Army Depot A.I. (Skynet) becomes self-aware. * RobCo Industries copyrights the Unified Operating System. This system is used for operating the Robco terminals. The copyright is renewed for each of the next two yearsMentioned in the terminals in Fallout 3. * March 21: PVP experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests of the virus on single-celled organisms. Experiments on plant cells are postponed. The pan-immunity virion is renamed FEV - the Forced Evolutionary VirusFEV Experiment Disk in Fallout. * May 9: FEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests on flatworms, the flatworms exhibit increase size and heightened resistance to viral contagions. Experiments with insects have less success, and further experimentation on insects is postponed by Major Barnett. * June 30: FEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, with white mice as subjects. Increased size, muscle density, and intelligence are noted. * November 9: FEV experimentation (batch 10-011) on rabbits is concluded. Increased size, intelligence, and (this time) aggressiveness is noted. Apparently, it was hard to determine whether the flatworms in the previous experiments were angrier and more violent than normal. Frankly, the researchers cannot be blamed for this. 2076 * January 3: A military team under the command of Colonel Spindel is sent to the West Tek research facility to monitor the experiments in the interest of national security. Captain Roger Maxson (the grandfather of John Maxson, the High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2161) is among the team personnel. * January 12: Splicing in several new gene sequences into their test virus, dogs are injected with batch 11-101a at West Tek. Although increased strength was noted, increased intelligence was not. Using batch 11-011, experiments are conducted on raccoons. Same results are noted, but the attempted escape of several infected raccoons causes Major Barnett to terminate the escape...and the test subjects. Two pairs of raccoons, however, are unaccounted for. **''Note: Scott Campbell and Brian Freyermuth intended these escaped raccoons to form an intelligent animal community NW of the Glow called the "Burrows". This location was never implemented.'' * January: The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protesters and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests. * April 15: Once all secondary tests and studies are done on the test subjects, all dogs from the batch 11-101a FEV tests at West Tek are terminated...from a safe distance. * June: Power Armor prototype completed, resulting in the T-51b Power Armor. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down. *July: Flotation Homes and Seaweed book is published by Vault-Tec. * August: Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the United States. Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the United States to contain rioters, and many temporary jails are constructed. A state of emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows. *August: Hermes-13 & 14 space rockets are completed and await final funding and the orders to launch. * October: Production of B.O.M.B. nuclear missiles is put on hold due to budget cuts. The reservation is put on reserve. *October: Due to the seriousness of world events and the threat of nuclear war, Hermes rockets' launch is postponed while funds are routed to vault technology. Launch is rescheduled for 2077. * October 4: At West Tek, fifteen chimpanzees are infected with batch 11-111. The most successful test to date, growth and immunities in the chimpanzees surpass all other subjects to date. The military practically drools over the results. Plans are made in secret to begin testing in small quarantine towns in North America, and the Mariposa Military Base construction is sped up in anticipation of moving the West Tek project to a location under military supervision. *November: Enclave personnel seize control of Bloomfield Space Center and begin researching and developing a way to convert Hermes-13 into a personnel transport to transport important individuals off-planet. *December: Fifteenth edition of Coping With Mr. Virus! is published by Vault-Tec. 2077 *New Plague hits Denver. Rioters burned down large parts of the city in their fear of contamination and anger at their treatment. Many panicked and fled the city by car, clogging the freeways when they ran out of gas and trapping everyone behind them. *Gas prices sky rocket with the regular gas price being $1450.99 per gallon and $8500.99 per gallon for premium. January *January 7: Major Barnett orders transfer of all FEV research to the newly-constructed Mariposa Military Base, despite objections by the research team. *January 10: Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans. *January 22: The first domestic use of Power Armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured, and are sent to military prisons. February *February: FEV Research is leaked to the world through an unknown source. Protests in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the U.S. was responsible for the New Plague. FEV is seen as the threat it is, and serves only to fuel tensions. The governments of the world fear what the U.S. is up to. Speculating anything from trying to make a breed of super soldier, to trying to make Hitler's master race, they begin to panic. March *Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the President and the Enclave retreats to remote sections around the globe and make contingency plans for continuing the war. *''Vault Dweller's Survival Guide'' is published by Vault-Tec. July *Between July 10 and October 23: Sierra Army Depot is evacuated. August *Sometime prior to August 15, General Constantine Chase, the hero of the Anchorage Reclamation, begins testing a virtual reality simulation of the Reclamation at the VSS Facility in Washington, D.C. September *September 6: Technicians at the VSS Facility notice General Chase is making radical, unrealistic changes to the Anchorage simulation. They believe Chase is becoming obsessed with the simulation and is gradually going insane, but refrain from confronting him out of fear that they will lose their jobs to military contractors. October *October 10: Captain Roger Maxson and his men discover that the scientists at Mariposa have been using "military volunteers" (military prisoners who didn't have their brains scooped for use in Brain Bots) as test subjects in their experiments. Morale in the base breaks down, and in light of the mental breakdown of Colonel Robert Spindel stationed at the base, Maxson's men turn to him for leadershipCaptain Maxson's Diary holodisk in Fallout. *October 13: After an interrogation, Maxson executes Robert Anderson, the chief scientist. *October 15: Colonel Spindel commits suicide. All scientists are executed. *October 20: Captain Roger Maxson, now in control of Mariposa, declares himself to be in full desertion from the army (via radio)...and nothing happens. *October 21: Maxson orders all families stationed outside the base moved inside the Mariposa facility. *October 23: A pre Halloween costume show was going to be on later that day, called Freddy Fear's House of Scares. The preparations were made that morning. *October 23: Nuka Cola Quantum is released to the public hours before the bombs are first dropped. Due to its late release, Quantum is now labeled a rare item. *'October 23': Great War: Bombs are launched; who struck first is unknown. Other countries, seeing the missiles on their way, launch their planes and fire their warheads as well. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people go into vaults, thinking it is a false alarm. The Vaults are sealed. What ensues is two hours of nuclear bombardment upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The earth's faults shift violently. Mountain ranges thrust themselves through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water. ** While this was happening, Sally and the rest of her family where abducted by aliens. Sally herself is still alive, but the aliens killed the rest of her family. ** Surviving scientists and soldiers based in Los Alamos band together with other survivors they encounter for safety. They set up a temporary camp in a cliff dwelling at Mesa Verde and attempt to contact the federal government for further instructions. No contact is ever made. A small vault is built into the cliff side to shield the only computer they have from the elements. *October 23: Necropolis Vault never closes. Once it becomes known that the other vaults have sealed, people within Bakersfield attempt to force their way into Vault 12 to protect themselves and their familiesVault 12 and its inhabitants are seen in Fallout. *October 23: The West Tek research facility is hit by warheads, breaking open the FEV tanks on levels four and five and releasing it into the atmosphere. Mutated by radiation, it loses its mutagenic abilities, but it later complicates things for the MasterThe West Tek facility is seen as The Glow in Fallout. *October 23: The Mariposa Military Base survives, the soldiers and scientists within protected from the radiation and FEV flooding the wasteland. *October 23: Two Poseidon scientists are still trapped in the Eagle Rock's AGRICOLA lab. *October 23: All Enclave personnel leave Bloomfield to either take cover or maintain "hot spots." Sub-reactor is turned off. Bloomfield, B.O.M.B.-001, and Hermes-13 & 14 are completely forgotten. *October 25: Two days later at Mariposa, a scout in Power Armor (Platner) is sent out to get specific readings on the atmosphere. He reports no significant radiation in the area surrounding the facility. *October 27: After burying the scientists in the wastes outside of Mariposa, the soldiers seal the military base, then head out into the desert, taking supplies and weapon schematics with them. Captain Maxson leads his men and families to the government bunker at Lost Hills. (This event was called the "Exodus," and the surviving soldiers went on to eventually form the Brotherhood of Steel.)Maxson Log holodisk in Fallout. **'Note': Although Maxson's points in his holodisk indicated that civilian personnel (presumably families of the scientists or other civilians not associated with the military) were to remain at the base, whether they did or not is unknown. '' *October 30: A week after the initial blast, a black rain begins to fall. The source of the black rain was the massive amounts of radioactive particle debris (mainly soot) from the nuclear firestorm a week earlier. Plants and animals both go rapidly into extinction. November *November: Captain Maxson, his men, and their families, arrive at the Lost Hills bunker a few weeks later, suffering many casualties along the way, including Maxson's wife (but not his teenage son). The Lost Hills bunker becomes the HQ of the Brotherhood of Steel. The Vault Dweller finds in Fallout 1. 2078 * The dwellers of Vault 87 are locked in airtight chambers and exposed to the FEV by the Vault's Overseer and his security, who are simply, though callously, following the "plan" laid out by Vault-Tec. The vault's population are transformed into super mutantsFallout 3 Official Game Guide. 2080 *The first effects of radiation are seen in the survivors. Widespread mutations occur with animals and humans alike. Those that survive the effects of the mutations are permanently changed. New species are created almost overnight. 2081 *After four years of being trapped in the AGRICOLA lab, one of the two Poseidon scientists dies of natural illness. *The Skynet AI, in Sierra Army Depot, becomes self-aware, according to its own records. 2082 *After one more year, the other Burham Springs scientist commits suicide. * Five years after the Great War, some aspects of the world begin to calm down. Radiation and poison levels are still too high for normal human survival. 2083 *Summer: The city of Necropolis is founded by the ghoul survivors of Vault 12 (and the US citizens that fled to Bakersfield when the bombs fell). 2084 *Spring: Set takes control of Necropolis, wrestling control from the original Overseer. The Vault 12 Overseer, not willing to take a dirtnap, is driven north and history loses sight of him. 2085 *The planned date for the U.S. military to bring the VB-02 Vertibird, a Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) aircraft, into service. 2087 *After most of the initial survivors in the Reservation succumb to radiation, those "fortunate" enough to not die have turned into ghouls. And after spending ten years underground, they finally come back to the surface. Twelve ghouls, including Dr. Willem Clark, volunteer to search the wastes in the hopes of finding other survivors. 2088 *Of the twelve volunteers to explore the wastes, only one comes back to the Reservation; Dr. Willem Clark. However, he has brought back a few dozen fellow ghouls to seek shelter at the reservation. *The computer in Mesa Verde fails. The scientists resort to carving their most important schematics into the kiva walls. 2089 *After explaining the hardships and prejudices placed against ghouls by smooth skin humans, the ghouls of the Reservation proclaim Dr. Willem Clark as their leader. Willem further solidifies his place as leader by explaining his plans to one day make the ghouls the rightful and true heirs to the Promised Earth and that becoming a ghoul was the next, logical step in the evolutionary process. *Scientists in Mesa Verde began to drill the village children in the ways of mathematics and science so that knowledge is not forgotten. They hope that their descendants will one day help bring civilization back to the wasteland. 2090 *Vault 29 opens. Harold (currently human) sets out to make his fortune as a trader, making the circuit around the survivalist communities in the wasteland. 2091 *Vault 8 opens, and they use their GECK to create fertile ground for their city. This eventually becomes Vault City. **'Note:' ''While Lynette says that the city was founded 120 years ago, which would place the event around 2120, the Chosen One later says that it's 70 years before the Vault Dweller left Vault 13. This probably means that Fallout 2 was initially meant to take place earlier, and the dialogue file was not corrected 2092 *LA Vault opens, the Boneyard is founded and attracts survivors. *Dr. Richard Moreau is exiled from Vault City for murder. The circumstances surrounding the murder are unknown, but he changes his last name to Grey and heads south. 2093 *The Hub is founded by a man named Angus, who sets up camp around a filthy oasis in the desert, and he proceeds to begin trading with other settlements. 2096 *Harold rises to the level of a caravan boss in the Hub. His caravans suffer occasional attacks in the wastes, but Harold's caravan outfit survives and prospers... until the mutant attacks begin to pick up a few years later. 2097 *John Maxson, the future High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel is born. *A man named Jonathan Faust leads his group of about 200 people from the overcrowded Vault 15 into the wastes of the outside. Eventually they become a raider band known as the VipersViper design document by Scott Campbell, from Fallout Bible #6. 2101 *The Vault City Overseer retires and the Council of Citizens is established. The Council appoints the initial First CitizenMentioned in a conversation with Lynette in Fallout 2. 2102 *May 22: Increasing mutant attacks on Harold's caravans cause Harold to get so upset he finances one of the first adventuring parties of Fallout to try and find out where the mutants are coming from. Consulting with a scientist and doctor at the Hub, a man by the name of Grey, the two of them decide to join forces. *June 23: Richard Grey's Expedition Harold finds the Mariposa Military Base and the Expedition is scattered and defeated by mutants at the base. Grey is knocked into one of the vats of FEV by a robotic arm, and Harold is knocked unconscious, only to awaken later out in the wasteland. *June 27: Harold, already mutating, is found by traders and taken back to the Hub. His former caravan partners and employees, horrified by his condition, abandon him and he is soon left. *July: Richard Grey, now horribly mutated by the virus, crawls from the Vats covered with FEV and in terrible pain. Barely able to think or perceive his surroundings, he crawls into the Vat control room and begins his audio log. He fades in and out of consciousness, sometimes for days or weeks at a time. *July-November: Richard Grey begins to acclimate to his condition, and begins his first tests of animals by exposing them to FEV. These experiments and his growing awareness lay the foundation for his plans for the Unity and the master race. He takes the name, "the Master.". *November: The first human victim wanders into Mariposa, and Grey consumes him. *December: Grey continues his experiments on wanderers that enter Mariposa... with no success. The creations are flawed (due to the radiation counts in their bodies), making them big but incredibly stupid, and Grey consumes them rather than letting them live. 2103 *January: The Master discovers the problem with the influence of radiation on his mutations, and he begins to choose his subjects more carefully. The first classic super mutants are born. He begins his plans to build an army. *2103-2130: Throughout this period, the Master begins slowly gathering test subjects, willing or unwilling, from local human stock. The Great Winter of 2130 and the scarcity of human subjects make building his army difficult. 2120 *Angus rules over growing Hub and establishes himself as governor. *Skynet is given final orders by its masters, then left to rot in Sierra Army Depot. 2125 *The Vipers' attempt to raid the Hub is stopped almost solely by Angus. Angus' defense causes the Vipers to retreat north *Winter: Angus is murdered. Hub is thrown into chaos. 2126 *A band of merchants seizes the water tower in the Hub. They demand anyone wanting water must pay a toll. The Great Merchant Wars begin. *2126-2128: The Great Merchant Wars are fought, the Water Merchants seal up the town, but are outnumbered. 2127 * Vault 101's original Overseer dies after grooming a subordinate to continue his work. 2128 * A man named Roy Greene (Justin Greene's grandfather) makes the peace in the Hub and negotiates a settlement. The Hub's Central Council is formed, composed of two representatives from each of the Hub caravan companies. A long period of indecisiveness and meetings maintain the status quo in the Hub. 2130 *The Great Winter occurs. 2131 *2131-2135: The Master begins ordering his super mutants to gather human stock from caravans. For many years, the caravan disappearances are blamed on monsters in the desert, and even when the abductions begin to occur on Hub caravans, the deathclaws are blamed. The super mutant army grows. 2134 *A faction within the Brotherhood of Steel led by Sergeant Dennis Allen gains strength, and they urge the Elders to let them explore the southeast Glow for artifacts. The Elders refuse, so Allen and his divisionist group splits away from the Brotherhood of Steel, taking some technology and weapons with them. *Led by Sergeant Dennis Allen, a small team of the Brotherhood of Steel head to the West Tek research facility in search of technological artifacts. They arrive there twenty days later, and are promptly chewed apart by the West Tek's unforgiving automated defense systems. Wounded, Allen begins to suffer radiation poisoning from a leak in his suit. Before he dies, he logs what happened to the expedition into a holodisk then goes to join the Brotherhood in the sky. 2135 *Elder Roger Maxson dies of cancer, and his son, already an accomplished soldier, takes up the role of "General" (Elder) within the Brotherhood of Steel. John Maxson becomes a member of the Paladins, showing tremendous promise as a soldier. *The Jackals lose a major battle against rival raider clan The Khans, survivors are forced further east. 2137 *The Master begins to mass-produce super mutants. Only about one in six or one in five attempts are successful, and of these successes, only half seem to last to go on to be part of his growing army, called the Unity. 2140 *Decker forms Underground in the Hub and starts pulling strings. 2141 *Spring: Vault 15 opened. *Vault Dweller born. **''This will vary according to your player character's age in Fallout 1.'' *Winter: Raiders begin to form in the region as food supplies run low. The Khans and the Vipers begin terrorizing local settlements. 2142 *Spring: Shady Sands is founded and a wall is erected to protect the settlement from raiders. 2145 *Tandi, the daughter of Aradesh is born. 2150 *Around the early 2150s the Vipers recover from their defeat by Angus at the Hub, replenish their ranks from captured slaves and caravan drivers, and begin to establish a power base in the badlands to the North of the Hub (and south of the Lost Hills Bunker). Driven by a religious frenzy (and the need to provide for their much larger numbers of soldiers and disciples), they begin raiding more frequently than before, attracting the attention of the Brotherhood of Steel. 2152 *As their influence slowly spreads throughout the wastes, the Master finds humans, doomsday cultists, and rather than dip them in the vats, he demands their obedience as spies - their leader is a man named Morpheus, an ex-member of the gang called the Rippers, and he pledges his followers to the Master. Morpheus and his cultists form the future core of the Children of the Cathedral. 2155 *The Brotherhood sends out a few squads of scouts to track the Vipers down - it is more of a training exercise conducted by John Maxson's father, as the Brotherhood is convinced that small detachment of troops in Power Armor would be sufficient to deal with a group of raiders, no matter how large. One Brotherhood squad, lead by Maxson, finds the Vipers. Expecting the raiders to break and run, Maxson doesn't take into account the religious ferocity of the Vipers (or their poisoned weapons), and when a single arrow nicks him with his helmet off, he dies within hours. John Maxson takes up the role of Elder, and Rhombus becomes the new head of the Paladins. *The Paladins, now led by Rhombus, begin a full scale campaign against the Vipers, tracking them down and wiping out almost all of their members within the span of a month. Some of the Vipers are able to flee north and east into the mountain range. **'Note:' According to Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible #6, the Vipers were never heard from again. It was added there possibly because they don't appear in the final game, but it is inconsistent with Fallout 1, where the Vipers are mentioned by several characters (Ian, Aradesh, Killian) as still being around. The surviving Vipers must have therefore been still active in California until at least 2161. *2155-2156: After capturing a caravan of vault dwellers, the Master learns the location of the Boneyard Vault, the future site of the Cathedral. He conquers the inhabitants and sets up operations there, and the human cultists begin to use the Vault as their powerbase. Within the Vault, the Master begins to send out patrols to Vault locations in search of these other Vaults. 2156 *The Master sees advantages in establishing a benevolent "religion" (the Children of the Cathedral), and using them as spies in settlements throughout the wastes. Missionaries from the Children of the Cathedral spread slowly across the wasteland, acting as eyes and ears for Morpheus and the Master. 2157 *The Master learns the location of the Bakersfield Vault, Vault 12, and sends a detachment of super mutants there to seize the vault. Many ghouls are snapped like twigs in the attack, and Set finally parleys with the super mutants, telling them that the ghouls are the Vault survivors the super mutants are looking for. The super mutants, angered at failing to find an intact Vault, set up a small garrison at the watershed to watch the inhabitants and ensure Set's... cooperation in the war to come. 2159 *Zimmerman hires a band of mercenaries known as the Regulators to help protect Adytum from the deathclaw and the odd random attack by raidersMentioned in a conversation with Gabriel, leader of the Gun Runners in Fallout 1 2161 *October: A Brotherhood of Steel patrol comes across a dead super mutant in the badlands. They take the corpse back to the Scribes, and Head Scribe Vree begins her examinations of the super mutant. *December 5, 07:21: Fallout 1 Begins: Vault Dweller is sent out of Vault 13 to find a replacement water chip. *December 15: Vault Dweller discovers Shady Sands. Meets Tandi, and Ian, who joins the Vault Dweller in searching for the water chip. *December 30: Vault Dweller recruits Dogmeat in Junktown. *Harold appears in the Hub's Oldtown. 2162 *January 4: Vault Dweller visits Scrapheap *January 5: Someone starts stealing water from the magazine in Vault 13. *January 17: Vault Dweller reaches the Hub and negotiates with the Water Merchants to deliver water to Vault 13, buying the Vault some time. *February: Vault Dweller recovers the water chip in Necropolis. Ian is killed by a super mutant and reduced to a cinder, ending his tendency to shoot the Vault Dweller in the back with SMG bursts. *February 23: Children of the Cathedral send their doctor to Junktown *March: Super Mutant army attacks Necropolis, killing many of the town's inhabitants. *March: Vault Dweller defeats the Master. *April 20: Vault Dweller destroys the Mariposa Military Base. Dogmeat, being colourblind, doesn't recognise a forcefield and charges into it, dying defending his master. *May 10: Fallout 1 Ends: Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13, only to be told "you're a hero, and you have to leave." Some members of the Vault (led by Lydia, the head of the "return to the surface" faction, and including her supporters, Theresa and Lyle) follow soon afterwards. 2165 *May 12: Vault Dweller removes the Vault suit and from this day forward, never wears it again. *July 10: Vault Dweller heads North with a small group of Vault-dwellers and wastelanders and founds the small village of Arroyo. 2167 *August 18: Construction of Arroyo completed. 2180 *With the village in Mesa Verde having outgrown available space and resources, many Ciphers adopt a nomadic lifestyle, returning to the village only occasionally to resupply or raise children until they're old enough to walk on their own. 2185 *Summer: At high noon, Super Mutant Marcus and Brotherhood of Steel Paladin Jacob cross paths many, many miles southwest of Broken Hills and punch and shoot each other for a few days. Eventually, they give up, unable to get an advantage over the other. The two start traveling together, arguing over Master and BOS doctrine and whether or not the Master could truly neurolink his biology into the Cathedral computer network. *Fall: Marcus and Jacob, along with a collection of ghouls, humans, and super mutant followers, found the community of Broken Hills. 2186 *Spring: Jacob says goodbye to Marcus, then moves on for parts unknown. *New California Republic formed, and a central council is created as a governing body. 2188 *October 2: Vault Dweller has a daughter (who becomes the Elder in Fallout 2). 2195 * Chris Avellone becomes the mayor of Springfield. 2196 *Tandi unanimously elected President of NCR by the NCR council. As expected, she proceeds to do a fantastic job. 2197 *''Fallout Tactics'' begins. A Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel squad, led by the Warrior, is sent to free the village of Brahmin Wood of raiders''Fallout Tactics. 2198 *Enclave works on various new technologies, including Power Armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the conventional old Power Armor, and some are actually worse. *The Midwestern Brotherhood destroys the Calculator, Vault 0's mad AI, defeating his robotic army ('estimated end of''' Fallout Tactics ). *After years of trying the “natural" way, the ghouls discovered they were indeed sterile. Dr. Willem Clark and Dr. Sebastian begin to devise a plan to create a viable way for ghouls to procreate. 2201 *Joseph Dodge is bornHoover Dam design document for Van Buren. 2202 * Owyn Lyons is born in Lost Hills. 2208 *January 16: After writing his memoirs, Vault Dweller vanishes from Arroyo and is presumed dead. The Vault Dweller leaves the Vault Suit behind, folded on the bed. Some say the Vault Dweller was taken by the sky spirits, others say that the Vault Dweller felt it was time to move on and leave the Elders to guide Arroyo to its destiny. **'Note': Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel takes place some time after this date. *February 2: The One-Moon (Month) Cycle of mourning for the Vault Dweller ends, and activity in Arroyo begins to return to normal. *February 2: Final training of the Vault Dweller's daughter for the role of village elder begins. She undergoes a great deal of physical training and tutoring in various sciences, mathematics, and, of course, weapon skills. 2210 *January 31: Vault Dweller's daughter takes her mystic test, a key ingredient of which is several pots worth of hallucinogenic plants from Hakunin's garden. She runs the gauntlet in the Temple of Trials, using her charm to pass most of the tests after her handgun jams (and is ruined) on the first level. She offers numerous criticisms of the test, resulting in many revisions. **''Note: The broken handgun is the one you see on her table in the opening movie of Fallout 2.'' *February 2: Vault Dweller's daughter ascends to role of Village Elder. She rules with a steady hand, and her wisdom is greatly respected. 2211 * Frank Horrigan is born. 2215 *August 1: Congressman Dick Richardson rises to power within the Enclave, aided by pressure from his father, President Richardson. *Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of Power Armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. 2220 *March 5: Congressman Richard "Dick" Richardson is elected president for the first term of five, through aid and political pressure by his father (the previous President Richardson). *October: Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Mark II Power Armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the new President Richardson for the sake of morale. *Vic visits Vault City. Nine months later, Valerie is bornMentioned in a conversation with Valerie. *The Reservation begins to purchase human slaves from the various tribes around the region. The ghouls trade what weapons they make in their underground smithies for healthy humans. The healthiest are used for the ghoul procreation experiments, while the rest work until they die from exhaustion and disease. 2221 *March 23: The "Chosen One", grandson of the Vault Dweller, is born. The Chosen One's father is not recorded in the tribal records. The reason for this is unknown, but the Elder may have simply been embarrassed. 2222 * Augustus Autumn is born. 2226 * James, the Lone Wanderer's father, is born. 2227 *Mr. Moriarty arrives in America from Ireland. That year his son Colin Moriarty is born *July: After years of research and experimentation, Dr. Sebastian successfully creates a Born Ghoul through procreation in the Reservation. The human host, like all the ones preceding him, dies during childbirth (evidently hosts can be male or female)Reservation design document for Van Buren. *August: The first successful Born Ghoul. Due to the radioactive chemistry of the ghouls, the first Born Ghoul rapidly grows into adulthood within a month. The Born Ghoul is named Measles due to his large, swollen glands in his jaw. Only three other Born Ghouls will be birthed between this year and 2253. The procreation experiment only has a 2% success rate. 2228 * The ghouls of Capital Wasteland are driven underground by hostile mutants and humans, forming the UnderworldWinthrop's dialogues in Fallout 3. 2231 *Jeremy Maxson, the Brotherhood of Steel High Elder, decides that it was time to expand BOS operations into the east. He sends an expeditionary force composed of five paladins to confirm the location of Peterson's bunker. The expedition leader, Andrea Brixley, discovers the bunker, disables its security, and opens it for habitation. For over a decade she and her fellow paladins explore the east and forge relationships with many of the tribes that inhabit the area. 2232 *Leonard Boyarsky is exiled from Vault City. 2235 *The Enclave experiments on deathclaws, attempting to create special fighting units for waging war in hostile environments. *While there had already been a small number of ghouls in the area soon to become the town of Gecko, the population swells and the town of Gecko is formed. The new influx of ghouls bring scavenged technology and know-how, and the power plant in Gecko becomes operational later that year. Vault City looks upon their new neighbors with growing concern. 2236 *July 20: Enclave scouts discover the remains of the Mariposa Military Base and find it partially destroyed (by the Vault Dweller at the end of Fallout 1). *July-August: Enclave scientists and chemical corps scour the remains of Mariposa, while assault squads comb the desert for slaves they can use to excavate the military base and get to the FEV Vats. One of the squads includes soldier Frank Horrigan, 25 at the time, recently removed from duty on the President's Secret Service detail to take some R&R time in the wastes after some undocumented psychotic blunder or another. *August: Melchior is captured by an Enclave patrol and becomes part of the slave excavation force at Mariposa. *September: Enclave construction crews and super mutant slaves begin excavations. They uncover the FEV, and mutations begin to occur in the human workers. Frank Horrigan comes into contact with the FEV and is sent to the Enclave labs for study. *October: Melchior begins to mutate... but keeps his intelligence and cunning in the wake of the transformation, making him pretty smart for a super mutant. Realizing that the Enclave will kill the super mutants after they get the FEV data, he begins to use his magician talents to hide away weapons for the mutants to defend themselves when the Enclave decides to dispense with them. *2236-2238: Horrigan gradually mutates from exposure to FEV, gaining the physique and slow, stupid, single-mindedness of a super mutant. He is kept heavily sedated, operated on, and studied. He is conscious for only brief periods at a time, then quickly sedated after the bloodshed is over. 2237 * January: The Enclave, having obtained the FEV data, abandons the Military Base site after more mutations occur, causing 2nd Generation Super Mutants to arise - the Enclave leaves a single squad behind to wipe out the super mutants, but the mutants, using armaments they have cached in the base during excavation, reduce the squad to ashes after suffering heavy casualties. The remaining 1st and 2nd Generation super mutant slaves decide to remain in the Base, and the group forms a new community. * The remnants of the Naval Research Institute clear the Mirelurks off the wreck of a beached aircraft carrier that later becomes Rivet CityPinkerton's dialogue in Fallout 3. 2238 *Harold arrives in Gecko, and (with a lot of shaking of his head) he does his best to help the ghouls with the running of the Nuclear Power Plant. *NCR explorers discover Eagle Rock and quickly realize that it is a source of energy and some water -- albeit a dangerous source. Within the year, NCR miners are there, and more come shortly thereafter. Many of them are dregs/outcasts from other communities. The town of Burham Springs is established by Trent Burham, a wealthy NCR mine merchant. 2239 *January 23: Tests begin to run dry on Frank Horrigan. It is suggested that he be used as a field operative and be used in tests in the wasteland against local populations. *March 27: Frank Horrigan is manufactured for his new role. A new version of Power Armor is built to accommodate his mass, and he is sealed inside. After a few horrifically successful field tests, Horrigan becomes the Enclave's solution to numerous sticky problems. * April 25: Inaugural meeting of the Rivet City Council, consisting of Horace Pinkerton, Annette Holmes and Brad Danvers takes place. The city officially gains its nameRivet City Council Minutes, April 25, 2239 note in Fallout 3. 2240 *Thomas Moore comes to Vault City and becomes a CitizenMentioned in a conversation with First Citizen Lynette in Fallout 2 2241 * Junktown has become a member of the New California Republic as part of the state Shady. *The worst dry season in many years causes a drought in the Northern California area, hurting crops and brahmin in both Arroyo and Modoc. *January: The first samples of Jet begin to arrive in Redding, courtesy of the Mordino family. *February: Vault City rejects offers of an alliance with both the Bishop family of New Reno and NCR. * February: A survey party from Vault 101 led by Anne Palmer scouts the area of Springvale and MegatonReport from first survey party note in Fallout 3. *March: Raider attacks on caravans to Vault City begin. *July 25, 08:24: Fallout 2 Begins: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials. *July 27: The Chosen One leaves Arroyo in search of the GECK. *Aug 30: The Chosen One happens upon a confrontation between Frank Horrigan and civilians. The civilians resist his demands and are executed. This is displayed to the player as "Some people in the wrong place at the wrong time". *October 23: A vision of Hakunin appears to Chosen One in his dream for the first time. *Herbert Dashwood meets Argyle and steals his girlfriend. They are best friends ever sinceHerbert Dashwood's dialogue in Fallout 3. *Colin Moriarty's father is killed by a raider, and Colin inherits his wealth, including Moriarty's Saloon in Megaton *The Slags seek to make contact with the surfacers, but no one came to the farm anymore for fear of the ghosts. 2242 *January 21: Hakunin appears to the Chosen One in his dream for the second time . *April 21: Hakunin appears to the Chosen One in his dream for the third time, without regard to the progress of the Chosen One. *May 15: Enclave sends a coded sequence to Vault 13, activating its central computer and declaring that it is time to leave the Vault. Martin Frobisher gathers the Vault dwellers together for the Fallout 2 intro movie. *May 16: Less than a day later, Vault 13 is opened, only to be greeted by two Enclave verti-assault squads. The squads kill three of the citizens who were "resisting capture" and storm the Vault, kidnapping all the inhabitants. *May 17: Enclave animal handlers drop a Deathclaw unit into Vault 13 from a safe distance to kill anyone investigating the Vault and cloak the Enclave's presence. Other Deathclaws are sent into the desert surrounding Vault 13 to check for any escapees or witnesses. *July 20: Arroyo is attacked by Enclave soldiers, and the villagers are enslaved and brought to the Oil Rig. The Chosen One has a fourth and final vision of Hakunin. *Fall: Fallout 2 Ends: The Chosen One enters the Enclave using the damaged tanker and destroys the Poseidon oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination. *Inspired by the example set by the Chosen One, Marcus eventually travels across the great mountains to the east, searching for other refugees from the Master's army. *Nuclear Nellie, a howitzer style gun capable of firing a nuclear shell, is made functional at the Reservation. A "dirty" shell is created to use on Willem’s enemies. However, since the heavy lift cable is broken, there is no way to bring the gun from its underground lair. *Jeremy Maxson renames Peterson's bunker after his famous ancestor, Roger Maxson. He then sends a full compliment of troops for occupation. Andrea Brixley is promoted to Elder, given the rank of General, and placed in charge. The remainder of her exploratory team is given the title of Elder as well. It was not long afterward that the war with the New California Republic is announced. 2243 *Myron dies less than a year after the defeat of the Enclave, stabbed by a Jet addict while drinking in the Den. His discovery of Jet was quickly forgotten, and now there is no one who remembers his name''Fallout 2'' ending. *The Wright Family turns from criminal activity to legitimate pursuits. Several schools and churches were established in New Reno, along with a law enforcement body that crippled the influence of the families''Fallout 2'' ending. ** Note': This is one of the possible endings of Fallout 2 and it is not known yet if it will come true or not. 2245 *NCR halts production on the railroad lines. The need for coal diminishes and the powder gangs rise up. 2247 *Sarah Lyons is born in the Brotherhood of Steel Lost Hills bunker in California. *NCR 5th Engineering Division blows up Burham Mines, causing incredible fires to break out all over the area, even in veins of coal encased in rock. Many die. Many become gehennas. NCR abandons Burham Springs. 2248 *Twelve daring people, including Phil, Sparky, and Frank LaFrancis, drift into Burham Springs to start salvaging. Two years after the end of this influx, all are dead except Phil, Sparky, and Frank. *Back in the West, "the 370 Raid" occurs. Foreman Porter's group try to rob the NCR Storehouse and Bank to seize the payroll to pay his men. They were caught by NCR and ended up "blowing" the vault and totally ruining the future ability to settle the payment problems in the area (exact circumstances are unknown, Porter's group didn't actually steal the money, but it's gone nonetheless). Captured, sold out by Spineless Stan Lowery (a man in the 370 team who didn't participate in the raid because he was afraid they'd be killed trying). Porter still feels guilty about his role in the collapse of the eastern part of NCR, since his actions blew any chance of the economy stabilizing. Porter and his gang arrested and imprisoned in Black Canyon. *Hannibal Hamlin becomes a slave at the age of 14Hannibal Hamlin's dialogue in Fallout 3. 2249 *A lucrative slave trade is established at the Reservation with Caesar’s Legions and the Blackfoot tribe. *Members from Porter's team escape many times, though there's nowhere to run and they are caught or surrender. At least one escape was planned by NCR Lt. Gov Dodge (Dodge hoped that Porter will loop back to pick up the money from the blown vault, but the escape he arranged only resulted in the 308th getting free, not the 370th, and since Porter didn't steal the vault money anyway he wouldn't know where to find it). Summer: The Blue Destiny Brothel, Herbert Dashwood's favourite whorehouse, shuts down when the girls die from a Cholera outbreak. 2250 *The Blackfoots try to take out Phil, Sparky and Frank at Burham Springs twice. Between those attacks, the Vipers attempt the same. Both groups fail. *Porter's gang (the 370th) and the 308th put on work-release to Denver. The work-release also made more room in the prison for some more dangerous prisoners, as the place was getting overcrowded. The prisoners travel with hobos, dodge tribals, lose about half their numbers (from clashes with slavers, tribals, radscorpions, and other monsters). 2251 *Belle is born *Porter's gang reaches Denver. Goals: Once there, they were to see about scavenging as many building supplies as possible, establishing a track outpost, and pave the way for NCR occupation. They make camp. *Dogs overrun the old salvager camp. 2252 * Bloomseer Poplar arrives at the Oasis.Bloomseer Poplar's dialogue in Fallout 3 2253 * Moira Brown is born in Canterbury Commons. *October 23: 'Van Buren begins. The Prisoner wakes up in the Big EmptyReservation design document for Van Buren. *Glowing ghouls start wandering in from Boulder to DenverDenver design document for Van Buren. *Subgroup in Denver discovers the Box and plan to seize it for themselves.. *In response some comments from Hardin, Bombay Jack flips out and goes off on his own, seizing a nearby claim and guarding it with explosives. 2254 *''Fallout 2'' is programmed to ultimately end 13 game years after gameplay starts, so hurry up with that GECK. * A Brotherhood of Steel squad led by Owyn Lyons is sent to Washington, DC on the East Coast to search for technology and investigate reports of super mutant activityScribe Rothchild's dialogue in Fallout 3. 2255 * On the way to the Capital Wasteland, The Brotherhood expeditionary force attacks the raider town called The Pitt and razes it to the ground. These events are later known as The ScourgePaladin Kodiak's dialogue in Fallout 3. * The Brotherhood of Steel expeditionary force under Owyn Lyons arrives in the Capital WastelandScribe Jameson's dialogue in Fallout 3. * The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel establishes the Citadel as their main base of operation in the ruins of The Pentagon. 2256 *The child of the Chosen One and either Angela Bishop or Leslie Anne Bishop, aged only thirteen, seizes control of the Bishop Family and leads them to victory over the remaining New Reno families. ** Note': This is one of the possible endings of Fallout 2 and it is not known yet if it will come true or not. 2257 * Allistair Tenpenny hires Tara Fields, Jeff Strayer, Dave, Dukov and Crowley to raid Fort Constantine. 2258 *'July 13': 'Fallout 3 Begins: The Lone Wanderer is born as a child of James and Catherine in the Jefferson Memorial. *Catherine dies giving birth to the Lone Wanderer. *James and his child move to Vault 101 *Project Purity is abandonedMadison Li's dialogue in Fallout 3. *Amata Almodovar is born in Vault 101. 2259 * Madison Li arrives at Rivet City and takes over as head of the city's science lab from Pinkerton. Pinkerton's whole staff starts working with her instead. Incensed by this, Pinkerton moves to the Broken Bow of Rivet City and becomes a recluse, continuing his experiments by his lonesome. * James, the father of the Lone Wanderer, is hired by Overseer Alphonse Almodovar as the Vault 101's vault physician. * The Lone Wanderer's first birthday is celebrated in Vault 101. 2260 * A generator in the Citadel overloads, creating errors in the artificial intelligence routines of the medical robot called Sawbones, giving him intelligence beyond his programming and a disliking for his human mastersSawbones's dialogue in Fallout 3. * Amata Almodovar's mother dies from unknown causesThis date is from the Prima Official Game Guide with the assumption that Amata and the Lone Wanderer are of the same age.. 2264 *Butch DeLoria begins picking on the Lone Wanderer. 2265 * Bannon arrives in Rivet City and helps establish it as a trading center of the Capital WastelandBannon's dialogue in Fallout 3 (or so he claims). 2267 * Arthur Maxson is born to parents Jonathan and Jessica. 2268 * Stanley Armstrong, a Vault 101 technician, loses a copy of Dean's Electronics. * July 12: Stanley Armstrong with Andy's help repairs the Vault 101's water purifier. * July 13: The Lone Wanderer celebrates his/her tenth birthday and receives presents: a Pip-Boy 3000, a Kid's Baseball Cap, A Birthday Poem, a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, a sweetroll, and a BB gun. 2269 * A slave called Caleb Smith escapes from his masters and joins a raider band. 2271 * A slave called Hannibal Hamlin escapes from his master.. * Daisy Roe, the sister of Ernest "Uncle" Roe is killed in a raider attack on her caravan. 2272 * Three Dog and Margaret start GNR. 2273 * Reilly founds Reilly's Rangers. 2274 *MacCready becomes the mayor of Little LamplightMayor MacCready's dialogue in Fallout 3. *Hannibal Hamlin finds Lincoln's Head and establishes the Temple of the Union anti-slavery group.. *August 3: The Lone Wanderer passes the G.O.A.T. 2276 * Henry Casdin and several members of the Brotherhood of Steel leave the Citadel and form the Brotherhood Outcasts. 2277 * August 17, 09:04: James disappears from Vault 101 and his son/daughter, the Lone Wanderer, journeys to the surface to search for him. * Vault 13 was scheduled to open this year, but the need for a replacement Water Chip forced the Vault 13 Overseer to unseal the door early and send the Vault Dweller out on his fateful mission. By this point, the vault inhabitants had already been kidnapped and freed from The Enclave. * Harold appears in the Capital Wasteland. He was discovered by several people who began to worship him as a god, and a small and exclusive cult known as the Treeminders began to form in secrecy. Bob began to blossom and many plants grew in this area, which became green with life, a stark contrast to the outer wasteland. 2278 * Estimated end of Fallout 3. The Lone Wanderer activates Project Purity, either with or without the modified FEV virus. Afterwards in the events of Broken Steel, the last vestiges of serious Enclave presence is destroyed once their base in Adams Air Force Base is eradicated, including the destruction of the Enclave Mobile Base Crawler. The Enclave is reduced to stragglers with no organized leadership. **Alternatively, the Lone Wanderer could have also chosen to destroy the Citadel, dealing a heavy blow to Brotherhood of Steel operations in the Capital Wasteland. *Tabitha gathers a group of Mariposa super mutants and establishes the State of Utolbitha at the Black Mountain radio complex. 2280 * Fallout: New Vegas begins: Victor and Mitchell dig the Courier out of the desert sand. 2316 *The leader of the Bishop family of New Reno and the son of the Chosen One dies quietly in his sleep having never known his real father. **''Note: This is one of the possible endings of Fallout 2 and it is not known yet if it is canon'' References and notes pl:Historia no:Tidslinje ru:История Fallout ko:연대기 Category:Fallout setting Category:Fallout setting